Love this family
by DarkenMystery
Summary: Chris Sabin and Ashton Cage get some alone time. Paintball and skittles. Chris thinks about how amazing his life is with Ashton.


No idea why I wrote this. I kinda like the cuteness though. What do you think?

* * *

"Babe. Kat is perfectly capable of taking care of Joey." Ashton dragged her boyfriend out of the car.

"I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about her drunk boyfriend!" Chris stopped them both from moving any further.

"You know James is harmless. I would be more worried about Jeff stopping by." She got her boyfriend moving again.

"Right. Right." He rolled his eyes at the thought of his friends. "Why do we hang out with such crazy people?" Ashton laughed. It was a question she asked herself all the time. She stopped Chris and stood on her tip toes.

"Tonight is not about our friends. It's about us." She sweetly kissed his lips and pulled away and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"That is more what tonight is about!" He laughed at his girlfriend. She was always straight to the point. Lately it was hard for them to get a night out, just them. Joey had taken most of their attention. They loved every minute of it but they were grateful to have friends willing to let them be young still.

The sun was starting to set. It was a beautiful postcard picture of the beach. The weather was perfect. All that could be heard was the sounds of crashing waves and two people screaming. The two people ran around the course. They were both covered in paint. The bigger of the two was more so covered in paint. The smaller one was laughing hysterically.

"How did you beat me so badly?" Chris asked his laughing girlfriend.

"Team Extreme. Jeff always won because he loved the colors on everyone. It was a human canvas. What do I win?" Chris picked up his girlfriend.

"Let's get back to our place and I will show you! Just make sure you wear that pimp outfit!" Ashton laughed as her boyfriend pulled her back to the car and drove back to their place. It was a long night but certainly a good night for the two.

"Mommy!" Joey ran around in circles. Ashton spotting the red bag in his hand. "Look mommy! Skittles!" The little boy showed her the culprit in his hand. "Want one?" Ashton smirked. Chris looked over at his girlfriend with a warning look.

"Babe. I don't need a hyper Joey and you bouncing off the walls." At that comment Joey pulled an unopened bag from his pocket. "Uncle Jeffy said give this to you!" Ashton smirk at Chris. Chris groaned.

"You would have no problem with my being hyper if it was just the two of us…" She had that look in her eyes that meant she had an idea.

"Kit Kat!" She called out in a sing song voice.

"I know that voice. What do you want?"

"Can you watch Joey for a few more hours?" Kat laughed and nodded her head yes. The voice of James was heard from another room.

"No! That boy is too much like you. I want alone time too!" He came over to the door with a pout on his lips.

"I will make it up to you Cowboy." Kat kissed James.

"Kat over rides you!" Ashton stuck her tongue out at James as Chris rushed her out the door. "Sorry about your damn luck!" They faintly heard James mutter something about stupid catchphrase stealing Canadians before they were in the car and back to their place.

"I knew I loved skittles." The tired voice of Chris whisper to his girlfriend.

"I love them too!" A very energetic voice replied. Chris laughed at his girlfriend standing in front of him finding her clothes. "We really should pick up Joey. I miss him too much now."

Chris stared at his girlfriend in amazement. She was beautiful and sexy. She could kick ass in and out of the ring. She didn't back down from any challenge. She was the most caring mother. He knew how lucky he was. He knew how many guys would kill to trade places with them. He would fight every single one of them. He ruined it once but he would never ruin such a beautiful thing twice. He may have some stupid moments but he wasn't that stupid.

"What are you staring at?" Ashton looked at him confused. It was so cute to him.

"I love you, babe." He smiled at her. "I love this family we got."

She smiled at him. "I love you too and I love all of this. Don't ruin it!" She kissed his lips. "Now get some clothes on so we can get our son!" She went to walk away and he smacked her ass. "Asshole" He heard her mumble under her breathe.

"Let's go get our son."


End file.
